MEMS devices comprise a relatively new technology that combines semiconductors with very small mechanical devices. MEMS devices are micro-machined sensors, actuators, and other structures that are formed by the addition, subtraction, modification, and patterning of materials using techniques originally developed for the integrated circuit industry. MEMS devices are used in a variety of applications, such as in sensors for motion controllers, inkjet printers, airbags, microphones, and gyroscopes. MEMS devices are increasingly used in a variety of applications such as mobile phones, automobiles, global positioning systems (GPS), video games, consumer electronics, automotive safety, and medical technology. Many potential and current applications require integration of MEMS devices with other types of chips or functionality. For example, MEMS devices may be integrated with bipolar, CMOS logic, or other peripheral devices such as trench or MIM capacitors.
Manufacturing MEMS devices is challenging in many aspects. Fabricating small moving parts of MEMS devices with lithography processes used in semiconductor technology has limitations. For example, lithography systems and processes restrict the minimum gap between moving and stationary parts of MEMS devices. Further, for reducing cost of these devices, it is imperative to minimize manufacturing costs.
Thus, what is needed in the art are cost effective structures for MEMS devices and methods of manufacture thereof.